


Overseas

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Pietro are looking to start anew with the Avengers in New York. But first, they have to fly there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overseas

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted on Tumblr. Wrote it on the plane ride to New York from London. They're totally landing at JFK. Anyway, the time period is vague because sliding comic time lines. Enjoy!

“Wanda.” 

Wanda opened her eyes. The muffled roar of the airplane engine had lulled her to sleep, and now that she'd been woken up, it seemed too loud. 

Pietro tapped her on the shoulder again. 

“What?” she groaned, sitting up. 

“I need help with this,” he said, waving a small piece of paper in her face. Wanda squinted at it, frowning. Pietro had filled out most of the criteria. The only things he'd left blank were where they were meant to be staying, how to contact them, and what their business would be upon landing. 

“Oh,” Wanda said. Pietro tapped his pen against his tray table rapidly enough for the pen to become a blur, and one of the passengers across the aisle shot him a dirty look. 

“Well?” he asked tersely. 

“Well stop that,” Wanda said, plucking the pen from his hand. He glared at her. “You're annoying the other passengers.” 

“You should have let me run,” Pietro muttered, folding his arms against his chest. But his foot had started tapping the seat in front of him, causing it to start vibrating but, luckily, it was empty. 

“Across the ocean?” Wanda asked. “With a passenger? It would have exhausted you.” 

“How long has it been?” Pietro asked. “Surely it's almost time to land. That's why I started filling out the card, but I can't finish it.” 

Wanda checked her watch and sighed. “Pietro, it's only been an hour and a half. We have five and a half hours to go.” 

“Are you kidding?” Pietro unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Wanda asked. 

“I can't sit here,” Pietro said. “I need space.” He turned and made his way down the aisle.

Wanda shifted her attention to the card, hoping she could think up some answers quickly so that she could go back to sleep. Not that there was much of a point. Pietro would wake her again and ask her if they were any closer to landing. He never wore a watch, never kept time himself, because he hated seeing how slowly it went by. So she was his time keeper, letting him know how time passed for everyone else. 

But Pietro had a legitimate concern with this landing card. The questions he hadn't answered weren't ones she had answers to, and she knew that whatever they put down, they would be questioned more thoroughly once they landed. Wanda could use her powers to make it more likely that the immigration officers would believe them, but only if there was something halfway convincing on the card. 

And she wanted to be honest. They were, after all, moving to America to start a better life, to become better people. To help others. Starting off by entering the country under false pretenses seemed to go against that. 

The only address she had was the address to the Avengers mansion. And the only thing she could rightfully say they were doing in the country was looking for a job with the Avengers. 

Could they just tell immigration officers that? 

And writing it down on the card just made it seem like she was more certain about it than she actually was. Yes, Tony Stark had wanted them on the team, but that didn't mean that they would work as Avengers. She and Pietro knew how to work together. Wanda knew how to work with other people. Pietro, on the other hand, was less than sociable. Part of that had to do with the nature of his powers, but she wasn't sure if other people would understand. 

And they were known as criminals. How would that go over with the other team members? With the public? 

They had a mountain to climb in order to get past their issues and become the heroes they wanted to be, and Wanda wasn't sure if that was even possible. 

But the landing card said that they had to know. 

She scrawled down the address and that they had a job offer from Tony Stark. They had a print-out of his letter to them, which would hopefully serve as proof enough. 

Pietro sat down next to her. “I thought you'd be asleep again,” he said. “Have you decided to stay awake for the rest of the flight?” 

“It's only been ten minutes,” Wanda said. 

“What!” Pietro put his head in his hands and groaned. 

“Is this okay?” Wanda asked, handing him the landing card. 

Pietro took it and glanced over it quickly, then handed it back to her. “I suppose that's the only answer we can give.” 

“It's not certain,” Wanda reminded him. 

Pietro's hands were twisting his seat belt. “No, but they don't need to know that. Wanda, we've been through too much to be stopped just before getting into the country. If we fail, let it be with the Avengers, and not with those robots at immigration.” 

“Pietro,” Wanda said, “they're just doing their jobs.” And as an afterthought, “They're not actually robots.” 

“It's fine,” Pietro said. “The card is fine. And if it's on the card it must be true, right?” He gave her a rather unconvincing smile. She took his hands in hers to stop his fidgeting, and noticed they were shaking. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I hate this metal tube,” Pietro said. “I have no control over any of this, and it's small, and there's nowhere to move, and if something goes wrong I can't very well run on the air.” 

“Nothing will happen,” Wanda said. “You have luck on your side.” She winked. 

Pietro pulled away and carded a hand through his hair. “I want to be an Avenger,” he said. 

“Me too,” Wanda said. 

“I don't want to want this as much as I do,” Pietro added. “And I certainly don't want to wait. I want to know. And this—hours of nothing with nowhere to go, nothing to do but think,” his voice cracked, “about what can go wrong, or if we are unable to remove ourselves from the shadow of Magneto, either because we have no choice but to go-back-to-the-brotherhood-or-because-I-am-more-like-him-than-I-want-to-be-and-it-would-be-me-that-fails-because-you're-good-Wanda-and-you're-nothing-like-him-and-”

“Shhh,” Wanda said, pulling him close and stroking his hair. He rested his head on her shoulder, taking deep breaths. “You worry too much.” He always had, and when he had time to worry, like he did now, it always seemed to spiral out of control for him. She'd comforted him through many panic attacks and sleepless nights, all brought on by his brain speeding ahead of reality. “You can't possibly know any of this. Tony Stark really likes us, and he really wants us on the team. It's not all hopeless.” 

“It could be,” Pietro said. 

“It could be wonderful,” Wanda reminded him. “Don't be pessimistic.” She continued playing with his hair. His breathing became less erratic, more even. “Pietro, I think we can do good. We're both good people. Not just me. You care so much, even if you don't always show it. They should be honored to have you on their team.” 

“Wanda--”

“There's nothing more to say,” Wanda told him. “Why don't you try to sleep?” If he was asleep, then at least he wouldn't have to overthink things. And he wouldn't feel the hours crawling by. 

“Fine.” 

*

“Wanda, look!” 

Wanda's face was pressed against the window, and when she opened her eyes she was nearly blinded by the sun. It took her a moment to focus, and when she did, she was greeted with an extraordinary sight. 

“That's it, Wanda,” Pietro whispered. 

“It's beautiful,” Wanda said. There were buildings everywhere. Buildings and roads sprawling into the distance and all the way to the sea. And, on its own, the island of Manhattan, with its distinctive skyline reaching into the sky. Wanda had never seen such a huge city from the air before, and she couldn't look away. She drank it in, burning the skyline into her memory. 

Her new home. 

Then the plane banked away, and the city disappeared, replaced by sky. When the plane righted itself again, the city skyline was gone, and they were above a network of roads and buildings that looked like toys. They grew larger and larger, closer and closer. 

Pietro clutched Wanda's hand, tight. 

With a jolt like the punctuation mark to their long flight, the plane touched down.


End file.
